A platform typically has several peripheral devices connected via a communication interface. When any one of the devices connected to the platform experiences an uncorrectable error, a reset of the platform is required to correct the uncorrectable error. The reset of the platform prevent the propagation of the uncorrectable error.
Although the reset of the platform can solve the uncorrectable error in the device, the reset of the platform reduces the reliability of the platform. In mission critical computer platforms or servers, the reset of the platform when an uncorrectable error is encountered can have a huge impact on the required 99.999% uptime of the platform.